Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Darrow gang ** ** Cass ** Blackie Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = typeset | StoryTitle2 = The Roundup | Synopsis2 = Western-frontier | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Fred Kida | Inker3_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Hostage! | Synopsis3 = The Ringo Kid is riding along the trail when he is met by his lifelong friend Dull Knife rushes to him to inform him that the army has captured the father, Cory Rand. The pair then rush off to rescue Cory. However not far away the wagon that is carrying Cory as a prisoner is under attack by a Jake Saterlee and his gang who have come to rob the weapons and supplies on the wagon. Out numbered, the soldiers let Cory out and give him guns to help defend the wagon. Despite this, they are out gunned and when Saterlee realizes that it is merely a prisoner wagon and it carries no weapons. Recognizing the prisoner as Cory Rand, the son of the Ringo Kid he decides to take him prisoner. Soon, the Ringo Kid and Dull Knife arrive at the scene of the ambush and learns from the injured soldiers what happened. After giving the soldiers medical attention, Ringo and Dull Knife follow after their father's trail. They track down Saterlee and his gang to a remote cabin. There Saterlee tells the Ringo Kid to raid a government powder supply in exchange for his fathers freedom. The Kid agrees, however this is all a ploy, using a wagon made up to look like an army ammunition wagon. The Kid goes to get his father, but when Saterlee tries to double cross Ringo, Dull Knife sends the wagon speeding toward the cabin with a fire lit inside. Ringo tells Saterlee that there are explosives with a short fuse inside. When the gang tries to flee, Ringo, Dull Knife and his father manage to get their guns on the outlaws before they can realize they were tricked. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Fred Kida | Inker4_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Fugitive! | Synopsis4 = The Ringo Kid is having a meal when the owner of the inn warns the Kid that there are law men with a warrant for his arrest. While the owner distracts the law men, the Ringo Kid manages to escape by jumping out of an upstairs window and begins to ride toward the border. In order to lose the law, the Ringo Kid jumps up into a tree and sends Arab ahead to lead them on a wild goose chase. Seeking cover the Ringo Kid comes across a cabin. He approaches the woman outside but she tells him to go away. Noticing that the woman is troubled about something, the Kid begins to press her with questions. Suddenly a pair of outlaws come out of the cabin. As it turns out the two criminals are waiting for the woman's husband to come home and get revenge for sending them to prison. Kid Colt manages to catch them off guard by kicking over at able, and manages to shoot their guns out of their hands. He holds them at gun point until the woman's husband comes home. To his surprise it is one of the lawmen who was after him earlier. The man, grateful for the Ringo Kid's help, the sheriff decides to let the Ringo Kid go free. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = John Romita | Inker5_1 = John Romita | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Lawman! | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Fred Kida | Inker6_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Plundered Stage! | Synopsis6 = The Ringo Kid spots a stage coach out of control and rushes to its rescue, jumping from his steed Arab onto the stage horses and calming them down. The Kid learns that the coach was robbed by a gang of road agents. When a posse heads toward the wagon, the Ringo Kid tells them that he will try and recover the stolen gold and asks the coach drivers to not mention that he was there. Unable to find the outlaws before nightfall, the Ringo Kid sets up camp when he is suddenly visited by a man on horseback pulling a pack mule. The man asks if he can share camp with the Ringo Kid, and the Kid agrees. When the Kid offers to help with his gear, the man tells the Kid not to go near his belongings. The Kid points out that the saddle bags on the pack mule has the stolen loot and takes the man at gun point determined to turn him over to the authorities in San Remo. When the man points out that Ringo Kid will get arrested as well, the Kid tells him that he will disguise himself to avoid detection. Disguising himself in traditional Native American dress, Ringo takes the man to San Remo. When the Kid turns the man over to the authorities he learns that the law men know him. When the man exposes the Ringo Kid's disguise, the Kid manages to escape. The man -- as it turns out -- was a law man who recovered the stolen loot. Telling his colleagues that the Kid brought him to justice like a criminal instead of stealing the money and tells them to let the outlaw hero go. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unnamed coach robbers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}